Two of a Kind
by AzukiLuna
Summary: Kita Azuki was forced to go to Japan due to her mother's whims but what will happen to her when she meets a certain raven haired man and short tempered blonde? And what is the real reason why her mother sent her away? One thing for sure, the famous duo aren't the only ones she needs to be wary of (Might change title) OCxIzaya OCxShizou Genre: Romance/Humour/Supernatural
1. Chapter 1 - Kita Azuki

Genre: Romance/Humour/Supernatural

AN: This is my first ever fanfiction I've written that I completely forgot about so I decided to give it go and post it on here. I'm also planning to post it on my deviantart account: MysteryGirlXX (or maybe my old one). Depending on how this goes, I might continue and sorry if I make the characters OC ^^''I'm still new to this site so please don't bite *hides*

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor its characters except my OCs.

EDIT: Some spelling mistakes 20/8/13

* * *

Chapter 1 - Kita Azuki

It was a normal, cold, sunny day. Laughter and loud chatter can be heard as students piled in one after another into Raira High Academy. It was a normal everyday routine you can say except not for a certain black-haired girl.

She stared up at her new high school in a daze. Still in disbelief that her mother suddenly shipped her off to Japan with no explanation what-so-ever except a luggage with clothes and necessities and a letter.

That letter

Thinking about the letter made her anger rise up again at the absurd situation.

*Flashback*

_Dear Azuki,_

_You're probably wondering why I suddenly dropped you off at an airport and a ticket to Japan right? Well that's cuz you will be living with Kuro-chan! Isn't that great! Oh don't worry, Kuro-chan will come and pick you up when you arrive and of course, your things will be sent later._

_Now before you rip this innocent little piece of paper apart, listen to this first._

_If you don't go aboard this plane now, not only are you inconveniencing Kuro-chan but also, you won't have a place to stay. Why? Because I sold our house. Oh don't worry, they promise not to demolish it yet. Only if we don't return home till the deadline._

_Oh and you're going to be attending Raira High Academy. Remember that's the high school __your fath-.._that idiot and I first met? Oh but please do refrain from falling in love with any mindless idiots. We don't want you married off early.

_So anyway, go enjoy yourself and have fun…and you better cuz I got you first class tickets!_

_Love,_

_Sakura xxx_

_P.S. Don't worry, I used sleeping pills to drug you.  
__P.S.S. Don't get lost! And don't follow any strange men when you get there!__  
_

*End flashback*

After she read it, she growled and cursed her mother and stormed off to board the plane. You see, she has a lot of self-control over her temper but when she snaps, she snaps. She was so angry that even the stewardesses were all afraid to approach her.

She sighed heavily at the memory and started to walk off to find the reception. _'Oh well, no use getting angry over it,'_ she thought, resigning herself to her fate.

* * *

He walked in as he greeted his best friend, Anri and then took his seat beside the window. He stared outside and watched as the leaves rustle with the cold breeze. Bored. He was very bored. Even after the gang war between the Slasher, the Yellow Scarfs and the Dollars. It was too quiet and too peaceful that he started to find it boring. Sure, Ikebukuro is an interesting, lively but dangerous place to live in but he was already used to it by now. Even watching the cat and mouse game between the informant and the blonde isn't so interesting anymore.

Suddenly, a loud voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Hey, hey, guess what!?" his best friend, Kida asked excitedly. Panting from running his way to school probably from waking up late yet again.

"What is it?" Mikado asked, curious as the school bell started ringing.

"There's a transfer student!" Kida said too loudly, practically bouncing up and down. "I hope it's a girl!"

At this, everyone started to murmur excitedly at the news.

"How do you know? Don't make things up Kida"

"No seriously! It's-…"

"Okay be quiet now and sit down," their homeroom tutor commanded, entering the room. Frowning when he heard the new gossip. "Okay, since all of you know about the transfer student cuz someone just had to leak it," at this, their homeroom tutor looked pointedly at Kida who grinned and showed a peace sign. "I'll introduce you to her, come in".

At this, a few seconds later, the transfer student walked in and stood in front. When she stepped in, everyone started muttering to each other but a few including Anri, Kida and himself stared in shock at the newcomer.

She was about 5 ft. 4 tall with long, jet-black hair with her fringe hiding her left eye, which was covered by a white eye-patch; what shocked them through was how she looked like _him_ except, instead of red auburn eyes staring back at them, it was an azure blue.

"Her name is Kita Azuki," the teacher introduced. "She just arrived from England so treat her well".

Upon hearing her name, a few snickered and giggled at her name. Mikado raised an eyebrow, '_Small bean?'_

Said girl sighed, clearly annoyed. He noticed she had eye bags under her eye and she was slightly shaking.

The teacher coughed, quieting the class and waited for the girl to talk. After a few seconds, she realised he's waiting for her to speak. "Oh, err, m-my name is Kita Azuki," she introduced herself quietly, bowing. "I'm from England so my Japanese isn't very good. I apologise in advance," she bowed again shakily.

The class started to mutter among themselves again. Mikado couldn't help but sympathise with her. After all, he was a transfer student like her once and also with a weird name.

"Okay any questions?"

At this, many students raised their hands or shouted out their questions. The girl blinked, surprised at such a response.

"Okay, okay. One at a time," the teacher demanded. "Ah yes, you"

"Why did you transfer?"

"…Family reasons"

"Are you single?" a boy asked.

She raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"What happened to your eye?"

"…Secret"

"Is that your real name?"

She sighed, "Yes"

"Are you related to Orihara Izaya?" Mikado blurted.

She blinked, confused and tinted her head slightly, "Who's that?"

* * *

"Mikado, why is she here?" Kida whispered, eyeing the girl.

"I invited her to lunch with us," Mikado replied back.

"And why?"

"Because she's new here," he replied, taken aback by Kida's behaviour. Kida was weary of her. She looked too much like him and even through he knew she wasn't him. He still couldn't help it.

"Ah um"

They turned to look at her. Azuki could clearly tell the blonde teen didn't like her much and thought she should just leave. "I'll leave now since I'm disturbing you"

"No it's fine, right?" Mikado reassured quickly, glancing at his two friends pleadingly.

"It's fine," Anri spoke up. "I do not mind. Please do join us…Kita-san"

At this, Kida couldn't possibly refuse and agreed with her. "I'm Sonohara Anri," the red-eyed girl introduced herself first. "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Kida Masaomi," the blonde introduced himself and then proceeded to grab her hand and give a peck. "Nice to meet you"

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you both," she flushed, startled at his sudden change of attitude. "I'm Kita Azuki"

"We know, we're in the same class"

"Oh right," she flushed again at not recognising them.

A few awkward silences followed and Azuki sat down with them and they started eating lunch. Mikado then proceeded to ask how she found her first day and made small talk with her. Then Kida decided to start to interrogate her.

"So Kita Azuki was it?" he began.

She looked up, startled at being addressed. "Yes?"

"Is that your real name?"

"Masaomi!" Mikado hissed.

He ignored him and she nodded. "Um, your name is quite…interesting"

At this she sighed, wondering for the hundredth time why her godfather gave her such an absurd name. In England, sure, a name like that wouldn't get people snickering just the mention of it but here, god, she won't hear the end of it.

"Are you sure your not related to Orihara Izaya?"

She frowned, confused at the same question again, "Well, yes…I don't even know anyone whose called that"

Kida stared at her, trying to figure out whether she was lying or not. "Why did you transfer here?"

She frowned again, "Didn't I answer that already?"

"Yeah but 'family reason' could be anything so…"

She sighed annoyed at being interrogated. She had heard loads of stories of one of the most things you should never do, or at least, avoid in your first day at school, and one of them is getting bullied. Otherwise they would never leave her alone. She's been bullied before and lost count how many times it happened but she wasn't going to let people bully her again. _'I'm sick of it'_

"Kida Masaomi was it?"

He frowned and nodded. He didn't exactly like being addressed so formally.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt with you here cuz I'm really not in the mood for this," she began, eyeing him. "I know you don't like me and frankly, I don't know why and if it's because I'm a foreigner, now that's just racist".

"And if it's because I look weird," she continued before Kida could interrupt. "Or scary or because I wear an eye-patch or even cuz I'm an introvert. Well I'm sorry but this is just who I am and how I look like so please, either accept it or just shut it"

The trio stared at her surprised at her outburst. "Your wrong," Anri spoke.

Azuki stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "It's not because Kida-kun doesn't like you or anything. It's because you look like him…someone we hate"

Azuki blinked, surprised at this and looked at the others to confirm this. Mikado scratched his cheek sheepishly whilst Kida grimaced.

"I see…" Azuki muttered after a while. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions".

"Ah, no I'm sorry for being rude," Kida apologised. Awkward silence followed.

Azuki instantly felt guilty; she really hated when she lost her temper even if it was a mild lecture she gave but who could blame her. She just came back to Japan after like 3 years since her parents divorce and hasn't had a decent sleep not with the headaches and constant change of her environment. Furthermore, she was only informed this morning that she would attend her new high school today. Even through she only arrived like 3am in the morning.

Azuki was about to break the silence when a microphone-like screech can be heard through the school announcer followed by a voice.

"Helllooo! Ladies and gents~! Sorry to disturb your lovely lunch hour~!" Azuki frowned at the familiar voice then went pale, "No, don't tell me-…"

"I'll be quick. You see my little sister, Kita Azuki," at the mention of her name. The trio looked at her quizzically whilst she groaned, bringing her hands to her head.

"-transferred here today," the voice continued. "And just wanted to say. Please look after her and please don't bully her cuz of her strange name or her strange eye or her strangeness altogether. After all, we don't want people to suddenly, let's just say disappear shall we," the voice silently threaten. Azuki mentally rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh and boys, please do keep your hands to yourselves. I know young boys such as yourselves are experiencing the hormone rush and Azuki is a hot and all but if I find out you took, or even tried to take her virginity, we will, well, let's just say you can forget about having any children in the future. That's all. Ja nee~!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**2 New Voicemail**

***Beep***

**_"Kita Akira, I don't know what came over you or why you just did that but thank you oh-so-much for not only embarrassing me in front of the whole school but also making the wolves mark me. Oh and for your information, that's none of your business! And who the hell is 'we'?!_**

**_If you do anything like that ever, EVER again, I'm not going to forgive you and trust me, you know you do not want to mess with me when I'm pissed! So if you show up at the school gate or even at the apartment for that matter, be prepared to get kicked cuz you're the one who's endangered of not having any children"._**

***Beep***

**1 New Voicemail**

***Beep***

**_"Oh and please do me a favour and give a message to mum.  
_****_Mum...I have soo much I want to tell you but I can only sum it up in three words._****_  
_**

**_I hate you"_**

***Beep***

* * *

Kita Azuki was furious. No, furious was an understatement. She was shaking with suppressed anger. The trio, finally noticing this snapped out of their revere and watched as Azuki took out her new iPhone and proceeded to call a certain raven-haired teen. Her face was already flushed from embarrassment and her left hand was fisting her skirt.

The trio watched as she left two voicemails whilst emitting a dark aura. Mikado was already flushed slightly due to earlier comment on Azuki's um *cough* innocence. Kida was trying to suppress his laughter at Azuki's threats but failing miserably; even Anri couldn't help but giggle at her over-dramatic response.

Azuki, finally noticing her audience flushed a deep scarlet-red and apologised to them. Thus, they followed to have a decent conversation of her complaining about how her crazy mother suddenly shipped her off to Japan and as well as telling them stories about her crazy twin who just announced her presence for the whole school to hear. She felt good being able to vent her anger out and even surprising herself at how she opened up to them so easily. Even Kida opened up to her as well and even offered to give her a tour around Ikebukuro; which she accepted gratefully.

Thus, the trio welcomed its fourth member warmly. Azuki almost felt thankful towards her twin. Almost.

* * *

A raven-haired teen watched as a certain one-eyed girl walked out of the school gates, smiling and talking to her newfound friends. The teen smiled at the sight but the smile faded away as soon as it came.

_'Now to only make sure that man doesn't go near her…'_

* * *

AN: Woot so how did ya find it? Writing Azuki's misfortune was really fun =w= Oh and I know her name is the same as my username. That's just pure coincidence and when I found out about what it means, I decided to keep it :3

Please tell me your thoughts cuz I'm really bad at writing openings and I have a second draft opening (which I'm not sure where it disappeared off to).

Anyway, thanks for reading :'D

~AzukiLuna


	2. Chapter 2 - Otaku & the Cosplayer

Genre: Romance/Humour/Supernatural

AN: I'm so sorry with the late update! Had some issues with school *sighs* Anyway, this chapter was a bit hard to write. I wasn't sure how to introduce the characters and how they'll interact. Oh and I've change something in the first chapter. I replaced the word _ with twin; I'm still not sure with this OC yet :/

Warning: Tiny bit of Attack the Titan spoiler & Izaya & flying objects

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor its characters except my OCs & plot

P.S. Thank you to those who faved/review/followed this! :'D

* * *

Chapter 2 - Otaku & the Cosplayer

A sigh was heard, followed by a chair swinging quickly to the point that it could make the person seated in the chair feel dizzy but of course, doing this for so many times, he wasn't the least bit fazed. _'Booorriiiinnng!'_

He's been waiting for new clients or requests since the sun had risen but there hasn't been a single visitor or any interesting info for him to be occupied with. He was contemplating whether to go for a walk when a door slam was heard. The male stopped his chair in time to see his assistant walk in with his lunch.

"Ah Namie-san~! What took you so long~?"

Said person simply ignored this and throws the package at him. "Uh uh~ Now you shouldn't do that~ It's not nice to play with someone else's food~"

"Oh just shut up and eat," Namie scowled and went off to the kitchen to a fix up a coffee.

He opened his lunch gleefully and started to devour his otoro whilst scanning through his computer again. That was when he noticed something.

_'Oh, what do we have here, a new pawn to play with?'_

In truth, he was slightly muffed that he didn't notice this sooner. He always monitors how many people come in and come out the city but for him to not notice this is just unacceptable especially because he's_ the_ Orihara Izaya, _the_ infamous informant. If he didn't know something, who else would?

He brought up a profile but as soon as he scanned through it, his thin lips spread to an amused smirk. _'Interesting,' _he thought. Then proceeded to swirl in his chair again, laughing manically.

Namie, coming back with a mug of coffee in her hand, shivered and stared at him; wondering what poor soul has attracted his attention.

'_Welcome back to Ikebukuro, Azuki-chan'_

* * *

"Achoo!"

Azuki shivered, sniffing her nose. _'Is that idiot talking about me again?'_ she thought.

They were at Russia Sushi, ordering their meal. Kida, along with her new friends, gave her a tour around the city until her stomach growled, much to her embarrassment. Thus, they walked to the joint and met Simon. Azuki was surprised to see a different native living here.

"Kida!"

Azuki broke out of her thoughts and looked up to see a woman with brown hair, dressed in black followed by a blonde man in a hoodie. The woman was about to say more when both she and the man froze, staring at Azuki. Azuki blinked confused.

"Hey, why are you two just stan-…"

The man who spoke, wearing a beanie and another man behind him appeared. Both froze too and stared at Azuki. She frowned this time and shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, the female launched herself at her. "Aww kawaii!" she cooed, hugging the startled girl tightly. "Kida, where did you get such cute cosplayer?"

Azuki frowned and cocked her head, which the female cooed at even more. "Um, ano"

"Erika, stop smothering her," the man with the beanie said, yanking the women off of her. "You okay? Sorry about my friend"

"Yeah," Azuki nodded.

"Hello, Kadota-san," Mikado greeted. Anri just nodded at him.

"Yo Dotachin," Kida greeted him as well.

"Don't call me that," the man instantly reprimanded. "Who's your new friend here?"

"This is Kita Azuki," Kida introduced. "She just moved here recently"

"Tree field of small beans," Both the blonde and brunette said simultaneously. "Aww even your name is kawaii!"

Azuki flushed instantly. She thought for sure that they'll laugh at her name but to be called cute so many times wasn't what she expected.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kadota Kyohei," the man in the beanie introduced himself. "This is Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker," he gestured with his hands. "And Togusa Saburo"

Said man nodded in greeting; the other two however, instantly pounced at the poor girl and asked whether she liked anime or not. To everyone's dismay, Azuki nodded before anyone could stop her and proceeded to bombard her with questions. Thus, they decided to join Kida's group as prying the two otaku off of her was impossible. Unexpectedly, Azuki was an otaku herself.

"I was surprised to find Eren was that titan," Azuki exclaimed at the duo whilst eating her sushi. "I thought he died"

"Of course not"

"Eren can't die so early in the show"

"It would be no fun!" both exclaimed back.

"Oh wait until the female titan shows up! That's when things go down under"

"Ehh! There's a female titan?"

"Yup! Guess who it is!" Erika said cheerfully.

"It's-…"

"No! Don't tell me!" Azuki interrupted. "Don't spoil it!"

"Ehhh!" both whined. "Why not?"

"Haven't you read the manga yet?" Walker asked.

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Cuz I heard it's even more gruesome"

"But that's what's so awesome about it!"

"Read it!"

"No way! I'll be having nightmares for weeks!"

The group on the table watched as the trio argue with each other. They were slightly surprised to find another person who's able to talk about anime with them as well as understand what the duos are talking about.

"Oh yeah, I finished my doujinshi," Erika exclaimed suddenly. "Wanna see?"

Instantly, majority of the group cried "No!" before Azuki could reply. Erika pouted and resumed eating her leftover sushi.

"Why not?" Azuki asked, confused at their reaction.

"Erika draws yaoi," Kida said quietly, grimacing at the thought.

"Oh, you're a fujoshi too," she blurted out without thinking.

"'Too?' Are you a fujoshi as well?!" Erika asked excitedly. Both Kadota and Togusa groan at the prospect of dealing with another fujoshi fanatic. They a sighed in relief when she shook her head.

"…I read shounen ai" Or not.

Erika squealed and said too loudly, "I love you!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that whilst Erika hugged the flustered girl with delight and proceeded to tell her about her doujinshi. Both otakus were happy to find someone like them but Erika was ecstatic because she found someone (or another victim in her case) to share her yaoi fantasies with.

"Oh by the way, are you cosplaying as a girl version of Iza-Iza?" Erika asked curiously.

"I'm not cosplaying as anyone," Azuki pouted which Erika couldn't help but cooed at her again. "And who's that?"

"She means Izaya. Orihara Izaya," Walker explained. Azuki frowned at the familiar name. _'That name again. Do I look like him that much?'_

"Um, who?"

"Eh you don't know?"

"Bad Kida-kun," Erika reprimanded, crossing her arms. "If you're going to give her a tour, warn her about the big bad wolves. Do you want her to get eaten?"

"Well I was getting there," Kida defended.

"Oh I know! Why don't we give you a tour around Ikebukuro instead?" Walker offered.

"Great idea!" Erika agreed.

"Hey! That's my job!" Kida argued.

"Who says?"

The trio started to argue over who would show Azuki around. Azuki thought to calm them down but seeing as they didn't seem to hear her at all. She decided to ask about the _'_bad wolves'.

"Um Ryugame-san," Azuki called. "Who's Oriwara Izaya?"

"Its Ryugamine," Mikado corrected automatically, smiling slightly at how she mispronounced that man's name as well. _'If he was here, he would definitely point his knife at her'_

"Ah sorry, I'm not very good with names," she flushed again. _'Damn, what is with me and names'_

Mikado simply chuckled, "It's okay, you can call me Mikado." Mikado would never let anyone call him by his first name, but seeing as how she would probably never be able to pronounce his name properly, he'll make an exception.

"Ah so, Mi-Mikado-kun," Azuki stuttered, relief that she was able to say his name properly. "Who's Izaya?"

"A crazy psychopath who has a God complex," Kadota interrupted. "You should stay away from him unless you want your life turn into hell"

Azuki raised an eyebrow, "He can't be that bad"

Everyone frowned at her. "No seriously, he's dangerous," Kida interjected, already forgetting about the argument over his-suppose-job. "He works as an informant and has a kick out of messing up peoples' lives"

"But they're just rumours right?" Azuki defended innocently.

"No Kita-san," Anri shook her head. "We're been here a lot longer than you. We know and seen what he can do"

"He's the devil incarnation himself," Kida spat menacingly, then suddenly grabbed Azuki's shoulder with a stern face. "Stay away from him Azuki"

Azuki blinked, startled but nodded. Then they all started telling her about the colour gangs. Rumours like the Headless Rider and the Slasher as well as the gang war that occurred a few months ago. Azuki was skeptical but seeing how serious they were told her otherwise. Only one thought crossed her mind,

_'Mum, what kind of messed up place you sent me to?'_

* * *

The blonde took out another cigarette and lights it as he walked off into the busy streets. As he walked, the population paved way for him or glanced at him wryly, as if waiting for him to explode. The blonde just grunted, annoyed with the glances but sure enough, their worries weren't far fetched. Not far from him, he spotted a certain dark-haired flea a few metres away. He snapped his cigarette and stomped on it. Then randomly grabbed anything, which unfortunately for it, was a mailbox.

"IZZAAAYYYAAAAA!"

He stormed towards him and wildly throws the obstacle at him. Not surprisingly, he by passed it but what surprised him through was what he was wearing.

"What the-!" The brunt gapped at him. "What are you wearing?"

Said person just blinked but then a slow smirk crossed his lips. He was wearing a black lace dress and a fur-trimmed overcoat with shoulder-length, black hair. "Why hello Shizu-chan~ Like my new outfit~?"

Said blonde twitched and grabbed a stop sign, "Don't call me that flea!"

He just laughed and proceeded to run away while the blonde chased after him. Unbeknownst to them, red auburn eyes watched them and quietly followed after them.

* * *

The trio were walking away from the joint, heading home. Despite the heavy atmosphere the conversation suddenly brought, the two otaku started interrogating the newcomer halfway through whilst the others watched amused and talked amongst themselves. Even after exiting the joint, the duo was stuck to her like glue. They even contemplated whether to kidnap her but thankfully, Kadota dragged the two away before they could execute their plan.

Azuki giggled at the memory and smiled. She never met so many people and made so many friends this easily let alone in one day. She never had many friends and even if she did, she was never close with them. For once, she was glad she came to Ikebukuro. Mikado, noticing her smile, called her out on it.

Azuki simply twirled in front of them and faced the trio with a bright smile. "Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Anri-chan," Azuki started with a gentle voice they never heard her use. "Thank you so much for showing me around today. I had so much fun!"

The trio couldn't help but blush a bit at how affectionate the way she called their names. It was embarrassing yet they felt happy for having a new friend. It was like discovering a long lost sister and welcoming her into the family.

After some bashful exchanges, they parted and headed home separately. Mikado was walking towards his apartment when he paused, remembering something important.

_'We forgot to tell her about him'_

* * *

He followed after the teen quietly, a few yards away. After the teen lost the short-tempered blonde, she then walked off into another neighbourhood. He was quite impressed. He never thought she could outrun as well as hide from the blonde.

Finally deciding that stalking her was enough, he speed walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello my doppelganger~" the man greeted but as soon as she turned around, he knew instantly that she wasn't the person he expected.

"Why hello," she chuckled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Orihara Izaya"

Said man just smirked but inside, he was annoyed that his target escaped without being sighted in the first place. "Oh, you've heard of me?"

"Why of course," she faked smiled. "Your the sadist psychopath who works as a informant and who apparently loves humanity," then added. "Not~"

"Please to make your acquaintance," he bowed dramatically whilst masking his annoyance at the comment. "Would you so kindly tell me where you sister is?"

"And if I don't?"

He chuckled darkly and drew his switchblade out, "Then we'll just have to do it the hard way"

* * *

Azuki walked home happily with a wide smile still plastered on her face when suddenly, an object was thrown in front of her with a loud crash. _'A…vending machine?'_

"IZZAAAYYAAAA!"

Azuki looked up in time to see a very angry blonde holding another vending machine. She didn't know what to do but gap at him in shock…and in awe. _'How can anyone lift something that heavy?'_

Thankfully, the brunt froze before he could throw the obstacle at the poor girl. He was sure that this was the flea but when he noticed her azure blue eye, he did a double take.

"Um ano"

Shizou snapped out of it and watched as the girl with the one eye approach him. "Shouldn't you take that off? It must be heavy"

He blinked, surprised at the comment and throws the vending machine down with a loud crash. Now looking at the girl properly, he knew it wasn't the flea at all, even if they looked similar but the girl was a lot shorter than him and was wearing the Raira uniform. Shizou instantly felt guilty for almost hurting the girl. He was about to apologise when a group of thugs approached them.

"Hey, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a lost little lamb," another commented, looking her up and down.

"You okay? This guy giving you a hard time?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Don't worry, we don't bite."

Before she could do anything, the blonde stood in front of her and said, "Hey, leave her alone".

The trio clearly did not know whom they were dealing with because one of them proceeded to provoke him and ended up having the vending machine thrown at them. They quickly scrammed away whilst yelling monster at him. Shizou just chided at their name-calling and turned around to face the stunned girl.

"Oi kid, you okay?"

Azuki snapped out of her daze and had to bend her head up to look at the tall blonde. _'He's huge!'_ she thought with wide eyes then mentally slapped herself. _'Focus Suki'_

"Um, thank you for saving me," she bowed.

He grunted then muttered, "Sorry for almost hitting you with a vending machine"

She blinked but giggled at the comment. He would normally get annoyed at such a reaction but her child-like giggle made his chest knot for some reason.

"I'm Kita Azuki," she pulled her hand out to shake his. "You are?"

He raised an eyebrow at the name but he was more surprised at the gesture and the fact that she didn't even know who he was. He raised his hand anyway and shakes her small hand.

"Heiwajima Shizuo"

* * *

Heavy panting can be heard in the empty alleyway as he leaned against the wall, searching for a fur-trimmed coat wearily. He's been running away from Izaya for what felt like hours and occasionally when he thought he lost him, he would come out of nowhere and always narrowly missing the flick blade. He mentally thanked his senior for making him run around the track. Otherwise he would be lying on the ground with his throat slit open.

"Akira"

He jumped and instantly whirled around, searching for the voice. He scanned the dark alleyway but there wasn't a single soul in sight. He frowned, _'I must be getting para-'_

"Uh-hum"

This time he looked up to find a black cat on top of the wall. He sighed in relief upon recognising the green-eyed cat with the scar on his right cheek.

"Don't scare me like that Kuro," Akira grumbled

Kuro ignored the comment and said, "Good job on distracting him"

"Yeah, yeah," he sulked, ruffling his long locks. "Didn't expect to meet him through"

Kuro chuckled and yawned lazily.

"Any news from mother?"

"No," Kuro paused. "…But _they_ seem to be on the move"

Akira frowned, "They can't possibly know she's here already"

"Who knows"

His eyebrow twitched at the lack of response. "Kuro-"

"Don't worry," the cat interrupted, turning his back towards him. "I'll go spy around. You go and guard her"

"Fine"

"And Akira," Kuro called, stopping him from walking away. "When are you…or Sakura going to tell her?"

Akira paused for a moment but simply said in a singsong voice, "Be careful of dogs~ There seem to be a lot around here~"

"…Che"

He walked away to a brighter street and headed towards Kuro's apartment. His thoughts preoccupied with today's events and Kuro's words. His last question made his eyes filled with melancholy.

"Azuki," he whispered in no one particular.

"Forgive us"

* * *

AN: Hehe sorry Izaya can't have you corrupting little Azuki-chan now, can we? ;3  
Soo how many of you actually thought Izaya cross-dressed? x3

Oh and in case your confused, Azuki means small bean and Kita means tree field (or so it says in Google)

Thanks for reading! :)

~AzukiLuna

Notes:

Yaoi = boyxboy

Shounen ai = mild boyxboy

Kawaii = cute

Ano = Listen

Otoro = Fatty tuna sushi


	3. Chapter 3 - The Troll

Genre: Romance/Humour/Supernatural

AN: Hm so I tried to put some plot into this. Gosh I have so many ideas but can't write them yet cuz it's nowhere near that part yet :/ Oh and I'm going to start Uni soon so I probably won't have much time to write.

Again, thank you for the reviews/favs/follows! *Gives you all hugs* .

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or it's characters except my plot & OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Troll

"Got to hand it to ya," Kida started, popping his bag of crisps open. "To skip school for two days just after you transferred and just when you do come to school you're late"

"I told you already," she sighed. "I had some issues to take care of"

"And that would be?"

"An annoying idiot showed up," Azuki grumbled, sighing at the memory. After coming home, she instantly fell asleep on the couch, only to wake up to the doorbell ringing repeatedly. She staggered to open the door, only to slam it instantly upon seeing her doppelganger. The twin kept repeatedly abuse the doorbell and whining like a lost puppy that she eventually let him in…but not without some punishment of course.

"Oh," Azuki eyes widened, remembering something. "Do you guys know a blonde called Hewijame Shizuo?"

The trio stared at her and nodded.

"It's Heiwajima Shizuo," Mikado corrected.

"He's known for being the strongest man in Ikebukuro," Kida supplied. "He's dangerous, stay away from him"

"Oh but he seemed nice"

"Eh? How would you know that?" Mikado asked curiously

"Mm cuz I met him"

Kida choked on his drink and repeated incredulously. "You met him!?"

"Yup," Azuki said cheerfully. "He's a nice guy. Saved me from some weirdoes. Sure at first he almost hit me with a vending machine but he's not that bad"

The trio sweat dropped.

"Azuki-chan," Kida started slowly. "You sure there isn't something wrong with your head?"

"Last time I've checked no," she chuckled and paused. "And does he know that Izaya guy too?"

"Yeah, they used to go to the same high school together," Mikado answered. "They hate each other to the point they try and kill each other"

"Eh you serious?"

"Yup, you can see the big guy chase after him all the time," Kida said. "I hope he does kill him"

She smiled warily at that; lunch was spent with Azuki telling them how she met the blonde and teasing Azuki who unfortunately ran out the house with no lunch with her. Eventually taking pity on her, they shared some lunch with her and agreed to go Russia Sushi after school.

_'Hmm, I wonder how's Shizu-san'_

* * *

He walked towards the busy main streets. His thoughts preoccupied with a certain one eyed girl. It has been at least two days he had last saw her and despite the fact he can't remember a person's name let alone their face on the first day of meeting them, he remembered hers. Well it was not hard considering she had a food for a name. He chuckled at what she said.

*Flashback*

"Your name's weird," Shizuo bluntly commented. "Why did your parents name you that?"

She raised an eyebrow at his bluntness and sighed, "My godfather named me. Apparently it was the least worse name he came up with."

He raised an eyebrow, "What were the other names?"

"Who knows, I didn't ask," she replied grimacing. "And I didn't want to know either"

He chuckled at her response. They continued to walk in silence. Occasionally asking questions and then answering them but nonetheless, it was a comfortable silence. Azuki was quite surprised. Only her dad and Kuro she can be like this with so she was surprised that a total stranger made her feel this comfortable.

Shizuo however was musing over how different and weird this girl was. Not only did she not run away like the others but it was almost as if she wasn't afraid of him. Like seriously, she was almost crashed by him and instead of screaming, she stood there and asked whether that was heavy? Shizuo chuckled again at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?"

Shizuo turned to look down at the short teen that was staring at him curiously.

"Nothing," he answered. "Just thinking that you're weird"

She raised an eyebrow but her lips quirked up amused but soon vanished when he asked her about _that_.

"What happened to your eye?"

She instantly tensed up and looked away, contemplating whether to tell him or not.

"It's fine kid," Shizuo reassured. "If you don't want to tell me then it's fine"

She looked up surprised but smiled thankfully at him. They reached a set of apartment blocks and stopped in front of one. Azuki twirled around, facing him.

"Thank you again, um," she paused. "Hewijume-san"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched, "It's Heiwajima"

She blinked then flushed. "S-Sorry," she apologised looking down.

She attempted to say his name again but came out wrong again. Shizuo realised she wasn't doing it on purpose unlike a certain flea and interrupted her.

"It's fine kid," he reassured her. "Just call me Shizuo"

She looked up at him, blinking and smiled. "Okay, you can call me Azuki"

He watched as she waved him a goodbye and walked into the apartment. He walked away after a while, her smile still in his mind.

_'Yeah, she's weird_'

*End flashback*

"Shizuo!"

He snapped out of it and stopped. Turning around to see his senior who was trying to catch up to him.

"What you thinking about that's got you in a daze?" He asked.

"Nothing," he grunted. "So what is it?"

"I was just saying that was the last one," Tom repeated. "And that do you want to grab a bite?"

He grunted a yes and they started to walk off towards the joint. Only when they almost reach there, they didn't expect to meet a certain flea…or two of them for that matter.

* * *

They were walking as they listened to Kida's stories of trying to pick up girls. When suddenly, two men in black suits approached them.

"Are you Kita Azuki?"

She frowned and asked warily, "And who you might be?"

"Come with us," the other demanded, walking towards her.

"No way!" Kida yelled back, blocking her from their path. "She's going no where!"

"Come with us when we're still asking nice-…"

The man stopped short when Kida suddenly kicked him in the stomach.

"Run!" Kida yelled.

"Eh?"

Noticing her hesitate, Mikado grabbed her and ran off with Anri. Azuki looked behind them as she sees Kida fighting off with the other man.

"But Kida-"

"Don't worry," Anri interrupted. "Kida-kun will be fine"

"She's right," Mikado added. "Kida can take care of himself"

She stared at the two who smiled at her reassuringly. They sounded so confident that her worries went away instantly. _'But who were those men?' _she frowned.

"There they are!"

They turned to see more men running after them but as soon as they turned a corner. A loud crash was heard. The trio turned to see large boxes that were piled on the side were now crashed on top of the pursers. However, what surprised them was who the rescuer was.

"Iza-"

"Akira?"

The duo faced Azuki who was frowning, "What are you doing here?"

"Why saving my cute little Azuki-chan of course~" he smiled.

Twitch. "I thought you were suppose to be working"

"Oh but I am"

"Right," she narrowed her eyes.

The duo watched them as they talk, bewildered due to the fact that this Akira looked exactly like Izaya. He was even wearing the same fur-trim coat.

"Ano Ki-"

"Get them!"

They turned to see more men in suits coming their way. Before they even know what was going on, Akira grabbed Azuki and ran away from them. The duo ran after them but they were so fast that as soon as they turn the block, they were already gone.

"What is going on?"

* * *

Azuki panted and demanded, "Akira, slow down".

They were running away from the strange men for a while now and were a good distance away from where they were. He was gripping her wrist painfully and she was having trouble keeping up. Then he stopped abruptly, making her trip on her own two feet. He caught her before she fell and dragged her into a nearby alleyway and covered her mouth with his hand.

She was about to complain when she noticed him putting his index finger on his lips. She nodded, trying to quieten her breathing but failing. She mentally wished she went to the gym more often.

Few men in suits ran past their hiding spot. They waited for a few minutes and then he released her. She sighed in relief. She was about to step out but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Now, now~" he smirked. "Don't I get a thank you~?"

She bit her lip and reluctantly said, "Thank you…now let go".

He chuckled and let her go. She looked around, checking for any signs of those people and started to walk off.

"Where are we going?" he asked keeping up pace beside her.

"_We_?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm going around to find them while _you_ are going back to work"

"Them?"

"My friends and yes," she added sarcastically. "I do have friends. Not your fake, or imaginary friends. I mean real. Life. Human. Friends that you can touch and feel"

"And don't change the subject," she snapped before he could reply. "Go back to work or do you want to get fired that badly?"

"Ara~ Someone's angry~" he smirked. "And I am working"

"That's cuz I'm still mad at you," she muttered and sighed, giving up.

"Hmm~?"

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Okay~"

They continued to walk around searching for anyone with the Raira uniform while keeping an eye on any men in black suits. People around were watching them, some shocked and some curious. Azuki wondered why they were staring at them. Sure, she was one eyed but her fringe should be able to hide it.

"Why don't you try calling them?" Akira suggested, also noticing the stares but ignored them.

"Oh yeah," she brightened up and took out her iPhone, only to instantly groan. "I forgot to ask for their number"

He chuckled at her reaction.

"What?" she grumbled annoyed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you make the most interesting facial expressions ever?" he asked smirking.

"Well someone just did now"

He was going to say more when suddenly, he grabbed Azuki and pulled her away from the spot where a trashcan would've crushed her if he didn't pull her away.

"Why hello, Shizu-chan~"

* * *

The trio frantically looked around for their one eyed friend, scanning the streets for a fur trimmed coat or a girl with a Raira uniform. That was when they overheard a conversation of a blonde bartender attacking a raven-haired male. They didn't think much of it but when they remembered what Azuki told them that morning they instantly raced towards where they heard it was happening and sure enough, crushed objects like stop signs, vending machines and even upside down cars, you name it, was scattered everywhere.

They watched the blonde attack their friend and the Izaya-look-alike when they spotted another doppelganger. They frowned confused.

"Did Azuki-chan mention having a sister?"

* * *

_'What the heck is going on!?'_ She thought frantically. First there were strange men coming after her and now an angry blonde is throwing dangerous objects at her. Seriously, what is up with this city!

She wanted to call out to Shizuo but he kept charging towards them and Akira would move them away from him. She mentally wondered since when Akira was this agile.

"S-Shizuo-san stop!" she tried.

"Get out of Ikebukuro flea! And let her go!" He responded, swinging the sign at them.

"He's not Izaya!" She yelled desperately.

"What?" he frowned but not stopping. "He looks and even smells like the flea"

"Well I'd admit Akira does smell a lot nicer today," she thought out loud which almost made Akira laugh at her bluntness. "But he's not Izaya so please stop"

"There's no point in talking to him Azuki-chan~" he said. "He won't listen to reason, he's too thick headed for that"

He growled, "Care to repeat that?"

"Your too thick headed"

He growled and continued to attack them. Azuki just squeaked and unconsciously grabbed onto his arms.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that for?!" She squeaked causing him to grin. "Argh I'm so getting you for this!"

Suddenly someone tried to kick Akira only for him to dodge the attacker and almost get hit by the angry blonde.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" a familiar voice yelled.

The blonde turned to him and was about to swing the stop sign at him when he froze.

"There's three of you?" he frowned.

Twitch. "Don't compare me with that psychopath!"

"Ehh, how mean~" he whined. "You shouldn't say mean things like that~"

Azuki froze. "A-Akira?"

She growled. "Azuki, get away from him!"

She frowned and turned to the one whose arms are encircled around her waist. She stared wide-eyed at the red auburn eyes, staring predatory back at her.

"Oh where are my manners," he smirked. "I'm Orihara Izaya, nice to finally meet you. Azuki-chan~"

* * *

They quickly ran away from the scene and into the park. The four panted and sat down on the bench.

"What the hell was all that about?" Kida panted.

"I have no idea," Azuki replied, baffled herself.

Both Shizuo and Akira were attacking Izaya, trying to get the flea away from her. Eventually he let go of her when she suddenly head-butt him. Akira and majority who were watching were shocked and gaped at the scene. Her weak, peace-loving little sister who can't even hurt an ant if she wanted to just head-butted _the_ Orihara Izaya.

Both of them staggered and Shizuo took the opportunity to throw a trashcan at him, sending him flying away. She was dizzy at the time and her head hurt like hell. So when the informant stood up from his fall, she didn't notice his eyes glinting menacingly at her. As if on cue, Akira grabbed Azuki and pushed her towards her friends.

"Take her away somewhere safe!"

Then she ran back to help the blonde chase away the informant. She mentally slapped herself. _'Why the heck did you head-butt him for!?'_ She thought._ 'And why didn't I notice he wasn't Akira! It was so obvious!'_

"Azuki"

She looked up to see Akira approaching them. The trio immediately stood in front of her protectively.

"It's fine guys," she reassured, staggering as she got up. "It's Akira"

"Akira? You mean your twin?" Mikado mused.

"Are you sure?" Anri asked.

"I'm sure this time," she replied. "Akira has long hair"

Sure enough, she did have longer hair. She too wore the fur-trimmed coat and had red auburn eyes too. She wasn't wearing her dress but instead, a black shirt and dark jeans. The other difference was…

"…And he's a lot shorter"

"What was that~?" she smiled too sweetly.

"Nothing~" she sang amused.

"Wow! You look exactly like Izaya!" Kida exclaimed suddenly.

"Don't remind me," she groaned and then glopped the exhausted girl. "Azuki~! Are you okay? Did that nasty man do anything to you?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, elbowing her to let go, which she complied. "Just need some sleep…and painkillers"

She chuckled. "Yeah, that was a nice head-butt"

"Yeah," Kida agreed along with Mikado and Anri who smiled at the memory. "But I'm shocked, you just head-butted one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro!"

She groaned at that.

"And you were cool too," Kida continued. "You must be her twin"

"Thanks and yes," she smiled and introduced herself. "Kita Akira, at your service".

"I'm Kida Masaomi," he introduced himself.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado," he bowed. "Nice to meet you"

"Sonohara Anri," she followed. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you all," she replied bowing. "Thanks for protecting my sister but we better get going now."

"Why don't we escort you ladies home then?" Kida offered. "It's not good for girls to walk home late"

The twins stared at him; Azuki bit her lip looking over at Akira who was suppressing a giggle.

"Kida-kun don't be too surprised but," she began. "I'm a guy"

"…"

"Good one," Kida started to laugh warily.

"Look," Akira sighed and grabbed Kida's hand and placed it on her chest. "No boob, not girl"

Kida instantly pulled his hand away and flushed along with the other two.

"Y-Your just flat chested that's-no I mean," he stumbled.

Azuki just face palmed herself and said, "Akira, there's an easier way to do that"

Then she tugged her hair…and it came off.

"Kita-san what-…"

Mikado stopped short when he noticed she didn't pull her hair off after all but a wig. A short raven-haired teen now stood in front of them.

"…"

"Ehhhh!"

* * *

"Care to repeat that again?"

"W-We lost her sir"

"Well actually," Another voice interjected. "You couldn't even go near her with them being there"

"Oh? Who was it this time?" he asked the female who was strolling in casually.

"You know that famous blonde bartender and that informant?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Those two were there?"

"Yup," she chirped, flopping down the couch. "Don't think they know about her through"

"Perhaps not," he said swirling his wine glass. "But if those rumours about that informant is true then he'll find out soon"

"Not to mention he looks like her," she mused. "Why is that?"

He chuckled. "Now, now, I can't tell you that can I? It'll spoil the fun"

"Ehh!" she protested.

"Either way you," he addressed to his subordinate. "Go and keep an eye on her and find out where and who she's living with"

"Oh and," he added coldly. "Make sure not to fail this time. I doubt you want to end up like your predecessor"

The man gulped and replied, "Hai! I won't disappoint you!"

He hurriedly exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"So what's your next move?"

"For now let's leave her be"

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure," he smirked staring at the eerie red-blood wine. "She's not going anywhere after all"

* * *

AN: So how did you find this chapter? Am I going too slow or fast? :o I'm sorry if you find this chapter boring but couldn't think of a better idea and it had to be done. It's for the plot D: Oh just a bit of warning, there would be future angst. Well I'm at least planning to.

And it would help if you tell me what you think so far of this story, well specifically the OCs soo critic away please.

~AzukiLuna


End file.
